Warmness
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang menyelimutinya. Chanyeol benar-benar peduli padanya. Sangat pengertian, selalu mengalah dan bersabar akan semua keegoisannya.


Tittle : Warmness

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : BaekYeol and EXO-K Members

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : EXO-K belongs to SMent, But Chanyeolli & the story is Mine! *dikubur hidup-hidup*

Summary : Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang menyelimutinya. Chanyeol benar-benar peduli padanya. Sangat pengertian, selalu mengalah dan bersabar akan semua keegoisannya.

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, pendek.

No Flame Please~

Happy Reading ^^~

Sore yang berjalan lambat di kota Seoul. Langit mendung, dan hujan turun membasahi dedaunan. Seorang namja berwajah malaikat berdiri di balkon dorm EXO-K. Ia menatapi setiap rintik hujan yang jatuh. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian mengusap-usap lengannya. Terasa dingin yang begitu menusuk, ditubuh mugilnya yang memang tak terbiasa dengan udara dingin.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut yang lumayan tebal. Orang itu memeluknya dengan erat, dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kecil milik namja dipelukkannya.

"sedang apa hyung?" tanya orang itu.

"sedang menikmati pemandangan saat hujan turun, chanyeolli.." Namja yang bernama chanyeol itu tersenyum, dan ikut memandang rintik hujan di luar jendela.

"rasanya begitu nayaman dan menenangkan, ne?" tanyanya yang lebih seperti pernyataan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"ne.. tapi kau tau? Kau tak akan bertahan jika berlama-lama terkena dingin seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit baekki-ah." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Itu benar. Baekhyun paling tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Ia akan lebih memilih menyalakan penghangat ruangan, hingga terasa seperti di sauna, daripada merasakan dingin. Walaupun sebelum tidur, ia dan chanyeol akan memperdebatkan hal itu, tapi pada akhirnya chanyeol lah yang akan mengalah. Dan chanyeol yang merupakan roommate-nya sekaligus namjachingu-nya itu, akan berakhir dengan tubuh topless dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Cup

"lihatlah, pipimu sudah pucat begini dan terasa dingin!" baekhyun tersenyum. Ia senang dengan perlakuan namjachingu-nya yang mengecup pipinya. Apalagi dengan perhatiannya dan suaranya yang tersirat kecemasan.

"Chanyeolli.." baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata chanyeol. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan chanyeol. Namja tampan itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Perlahan mata mereka terpejam, seiring dengan pertautan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun menikmati sensasi saat bibir hangat milik kekasihnya, menyentuh bibir dingin miliknya. Chanyeol melumat bibir yang terasa begitu manis itu. Kemudian mengecupnya berkali-kali, hingga kemudian melepaskannya dengan sedikit menarik bibir bawah baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap baekhyun yang bibirnya sudah sedikit membengkak. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang milik chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping namja mungil didepannya itu. Chanyeol kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Melumat bibir baekhyun dengan sedikit liar kali ini. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah namja manis itu secara bergantian. Ia sedikit menjilat bibir bawah baekhyun yang kemudian membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya, mengeksplor setiap sudut yang ada dalam mulut namja manis itu.

"eungh.." dan baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh saat lidah chanyeol menggelitik langit-langitnya. Lenguhan baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin bersemangat bermain-main didalam goa hangat baekhyun. Chanyeol menautkan lidahnya dengan baekhyun. Mengajak lidah baekhyun bermain-main. Cukup lama mereka saling memagut, sampai chanyeol merasakan nafas baekhyun yang memendek. Kemudian ia melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Baekhyun ngos-ngosan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sementara chanyeol sedikit menyeringai melihat hasil perbuatannya. Bibir plum baekhyun sudah semerah cherry, membengkak dan mengkilat karena saliva mereka berdua.

"bibirmu selalu manis baekki~" ucap chanyeol seraya mengusap saliva disudut bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Pipi baekhyun merona merah dibuatnya.

"chanyeolli masih dingin.." manja baekhyun sembari memeluk pinggang chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

"mwo, masih dingin? Apa perlu aku tambah selimutnya, dan menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan?" tanya chanyeol yang kini memeluk baekhyun, merapatkan selimut ketubuh mereka, sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya. Berusaha menghangatkan namja manis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"ahni, tak usah. Nanti kau kepanasan, aku tak mau itu." Ucap baekhyun dengan mengusapkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol.

"gwaenchana baekki-ah, tunggulah disini." Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun diatas sofa, menyelimuti selimut yang tadi mereka pakai berdua ke baekhyun. Kemudian ia menaikkan suhu ruangan, mengambil beberapa selimut dari lemari dan kembali ke sofa tempat baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang menyelimutinya. Chanyeol benar-benar peduli padanya. Sangat pengertian, selalu mengalah dan bersabar akan semua keegoisannya.

"kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya baekhyun memegang pergelangan chanyeol yang sedang menyelimutinya. Hal itu sontak membuat chanyeol tertawa.

"kau tau, kau itu namjachingu-ku. Tentu saja aku baik padamu." Ucap chanyeol sembari mengusap pipi baekhyun dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Sungguh pertanyaan konyol menurut chanyeol.

"dan lagi.. aku sangat menyayangimu. Ahni, bukan menyayangi, tapi sangat mencintaimu baekhyunnie baby.." chanyeol tersenyum tulus sembari memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukkan chanyeol. Ne, itu benar. Chanyeol memang sangat mencintainya, untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi tentang kebaikkan chanyeol terhadapnya? Seharusnya, ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"chanyeolli, aku masih kedinginan.." chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap tak percaya ke baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ini masih belum hangat? Ini sudah panas malahan. Ia saja sudah berkeringat. Dan lihatlah baekhyun, wajahnya sudah merah. Bukankah itu berarti dia juga kepanasan?

"mwo? Kau serius baekki?"

"ne, masih dingin.." baekhyun kembali memeluk chanyeol possesive. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ini masih kurang hangat? Apakah ia perlu menambah beberapa selimut lagi? Namun lamunannya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan dingin bergerak dibalik kemejanya, tepat di dadanya. Mata chanyeol membulat saat merasakan tangan yang tak lain adalah milik baekhyun, namjachingu-nya itu, tengah membuka kancing kemejanya, dan mengelus dada bidangnya dengan perlahan.

"aku kedinginan. Would you 'warm me up'?" tanya baekhyun sembari mengecup leher chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja baekhyun katakan dan lakukan. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh baekhyun dan menatap kedalam matanya.

"kau bilang apa tadi baekki?" Ia yakin, ia tidak tuli! Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir, ataupun bermimpi bahwa kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Mereka memang lumayan sering melakuan hal 'itu'. Tapi chanyeol lah yang selalu memulainya. Dan tak jarang baekhyun menolak untuk melakukannya. Tapi kali ini...

"maukah kau 'menghangat' kan ku, chanyeolli?" wajah baekhyun telah berwarna merah padam saat ini. Kini chanyeol yakin, jika ia tak salah dengar.

"as you wish my baekhyunnie~" kemudian chanyeol mulai melumat bibir baekhyun dengan liar. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan selimut yang tadi ia pakaikan ke tubuh namja manis itu. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher chanyeol dan melingkari pinggang chanyeol dengan kakinya, Koala Hug. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, sembari mengusap punggung kecil itu. Kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi, menahan butt baekhyun. Ia mebawa baekhyun menuju kasur mereka, menurunkannya secara perlahan dan menindihnya. Chanyeol mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher baekhyun. Berusaha mencari spot sensitive namja manis itu.

"emmph... chanyeolli.."

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, sebentar lagi malam akan menjelang. Dan sepertinya dua sejoli ini akan saling berbagi 'kehangatan' sepanjang malam...

_Meanwhile, diruang tengah.._

Empat orang namja yakni, suho, dio, kai, dan sehun, terlihat sangat frustasi. Terlihat dio yang menutupi telinganya dengan tangan. Kai yang memakai headset dengan volume full. Suho yang membesarkan volume tv. Dan sehun yang menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"huwa... baekhyun hyung dan chanyeol hyung gila!" teriak sehun.

"ini kan masih senja, apa yang mereka pikirkan?" kai ikutan protes.

"mereka keterlaluan!" ucap dio masih dengan tangan menutupi telinganya.

"seharusnya aku memperingati mereka untuk tak melakukan 'itu' sebelum member yang lain tidur! Ahni, mungkin kamar mereka dipisahkan saja!" suho menambahkan.

Ne, begitulah. Mereka terganggu oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan baekyeol couple di dalam sana. Suara mereka sangat keras, bahkan terdengar sampai keluar kamar mereka. Yang sabar ne, Suho, sehun dan kaido?^^

**END**

Pendek ya? Namanya juga ficlet/drabble *pilih aja salah satu, author gak tau sih*_plakk!_

Oke, jeongmal gamsahae sudah membaca^^~ *deep bow*

Mian, kalo gak sesuai sama harapan readers-nim...*kali aja ada yang berharap sampai NC-an gitu..*_Plakk!_ Tapi mian, ini rated T... tapi kalo ada yang nge-request rated M, boleh kok!*dirajam*

After all, mind to review plesae?~


End file.
